


Entertain My Faith

by clearface



Series: Tony Stark's Adventures in Parenting [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Angry Tony Stark, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Dad, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oneshot, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is trying his best, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Steve doesn't understand, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearface/pseuds/clearface
Summary: Tony is lifeless on the ground and a certain Steve Rogers has the audacity to ask Spider-Man why he cares so much.aka, Peter reveals himself and Steve realizes he fucked up. Big time.





	Entertain My Faith

**Author's Note:**

> title from twenty one pilots' song Holding On To You, the song doesn't have too much to do with the fic tho lol
> 
> also on wattpad @spidey-sense. this is also my first marvel fic, and the villian is made up for plot sake. feedback is appreciated, have a nice day!

This was intense.

It's not like Peter hadn't been in any fights like this before, it was almost like this was unfortunately the regular. Of course, Peter was basically known for stopping small crime, but he'd had his fair share of alien invasions and all.

The Avengers were there almost immediately when the spaceship landed, ground forces taking on the minimal army while the others tried to get at the giant king that was easily the height of a two story building. The worst part was that this  _thing_  had overpowered literally everyone there, and the only way to try and get to it or defeat it was to interfere with the power source that was placed in the middle of the armor. The entity inside was large as well, and the sounds that came out of it make Peter want to vomit. The alien was shooting its large blast guns every which way, the power seemed to be a pink color and it reminded Peter of electricity. And of course, the team's two biggest assets weren't there to help. Thor was dealing with space things apparently and Vision had gotten severely damaged by some crackhead a half an hour earlier in the Avenger's initial attempt to stop the alien.

It was a big fight, large blaster guns and combat and screaming all in one. In all honesty, Peter tried his hardest not to get distracted by the mind-blowing fight happening in front of him, instead watching worriedly as he kept being pushed back in his efforts to help. These were just his professional thoughts talking at the moment.

Peter was in the air, trying to make his way through the various billows of smoke and back towards the big thing hurtling around the rest of the Avengers. They were pretty close in terms of taking the alien down, but it wasn't helping the surrounding area. They had been at this for a while now, and buildings and cars and whatnot were damaged heavily. Natasha, Peter and Captain had the job of getting people to safety, Tony's idea, and they'd completed it with ease. Peter had successfully not gotten injured yet, and he knew Tony would be upset if he did, and he didn't want that.

 

Peter's eyes widened as he saw the alien take a step back and fire one of it's massive guns in the air. Peter could hear yelling from almost the entire team, and it was too overwhelming for Peter to concentrate. Reluctantly, he stayed back, despite wanting to help. After a few more blasts, he saw a small explosion near the power source. This didn't seem to phase the giant. However, one particular attack from Wanda eventually came, disturbing the alien immensely. He was angry now. Peter cursed. He could hear Tony yelling this time.

Large sparks flew everywhere, one hitting Peter's shoulder and sending him hurtling through the air. He landed on the ground with a thud, groaning. He had failed already.

"You have a gash in your shoulder, Peter. It is healing right now," Karen said.

"Yeah, I can feel that, thanks Karen," the boy replied, gripping his shoulder and looking up towards the sky. More fire and discharge hurtled around him, and he did his best to crawl under a flipped car.

The usual.

"I advise you stay on the g—"

"You good, kid?" Tony's voice was quick to come in, he sounded concerned. Peter wasn't surprised. Tony was always concerned.

Peter hissed when his fingers found the ginger skin. "I'm good, Just a gash. On my shoulder. Don't worry! Do you need me to c—"

"No!" Tony yelled. "Stay there, please. We're almost done, don't want you getting hurt,  _holy shit!"_

Peter turned his head quickly towards the enemy, standing up and webbing the nearest building for higher leverage. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep," he heard Tony muster, "got'em right where I need him. Hang tight, please for God's sake don't go anywhere."

Peter shook his head, crawling up the side of the building. From here he could see Captain and Black Widow on the ground, while Wanda worked her magic not far behind. It was restricting the alien, who was firing a new missile type pink energy from it's large hands. Rhodey and Tony were in the air, shooting at the head. The alien stumbled, and Hulk came in from behind, dragging at one of it's monstrous feet that was about the same size as the green monster himself. Peter swung closer. He needed to help, he just didn't know where. An arrow flew by, aimed at one of the power centers in the middle of the suited alien. It exploded immediately, but to no avail. The alien's head turned in Peter's direction, and the webbed boy tried to avert it's gaze quickly by getting lower to the ground. Clint was behind him.

Thanks, Clint.

Peter shook his head quickly, crawling back to where he was after a particularly large blast sounded behind him. "Are you sure, ah, there isn't anything I can do, Mr. Stark?"

"Kid, I told you no. Y'know what? I need Vision, where is he?"

"He's cracked," Rhodey came in, "Earlier. Something happened, he's gone."

"Shit, we're gonna have to do this alone. Kid, stay there, please."

"Yes sir," Peter replied quietly, watching from afar. There were more blows to the head, and Cap got his shield wedged in the power source. This sent out some response system from inside and ball like explosives were thrown out. The alien screamed, sending out layers of energy around him. Black Widow was quick to disarm a small bomb on the ground. Peter watched with pain as he saw Tony edge closer to the alien, arms raised. The alien screamed.  _Oh no._

"Hey kid?"

"Mr. Stark what are you—

"Tony," the man supplied, "and I need you to do me a favor. Like, right now."

"You're going to die, he's going to blow you up!"

"No, I'll be fine. Listen, Pete. I need you to shoot that new taser web we worked on the other day. I'm going to shoot a beam at Cap's shield, and when it comes out i need you to shoot a web at the beam. Once this alien douche starts to spark, you let go of the web, alright?"

Peter was quick to protest, yelling, "You're going to die! I can't— please no! It'll explode and kill you when it goes through your beam!"

"Trust me, kid. Okay? I'll be fine." Tony's voice was hurried.

Peter inched closer to the team. "No you won't!"

"Shut up and help me, Peter!" Tony screamed. "I'm trying to save you here!"

"Tony, are you sure?" Peter asked, voice cracking.

"Yes I'm sure. Okay, countdown, don't listen to the others.while i'm doing this."

"Okay." Peter could see the others stop, even Rhodes, when Tony approached the alien further. Wanda's magic heightened, restricting the monster from shooting at him. Peter blinked, hard, swinging around to get a better leverage.

"Hey, Peter," Tony's voice came through, it sounded strained.

"What is it? Is there anything I can do? Can I—"

"You were a great kid to me, and uh, this is awkward. But I do love you, Peter. I tried to be a good father, I'm sorry if I failed." There was a silent pause. "You're a good kid, don't— forget that!" He finished the sentence in a heavy breath, and Peter blinked back tears.

"Tony, this isn't a good idea," Peter whispered.

"Alright kid," Tony began. He counted down slowly from five, and Peter swung towards him.

"Karen, prototype laser webs."

"Already set, Peter."

The man reached one, and a stream of aqua light was emitted from his palm. "Now, kid!"

Peter spit the web out, screaming slightly when the energy coming back from the beam traveled through the web, burning his hand. They were right in the energy core, and the pink mixed with blue. The alien let out a blood-curdling scream, and Wanda's red magic broke slightly. The alien started to electrify, and Peter could hear everyone screaming, including him. He was getting lightheaded, the web still coming from his shooters.

His trance was broken when he heard Tony screaming. "Let go, Peter! Let go!"

The brunet did as told and fell back, catching himself on a window. The alien fell, and whatever flesh was inside exploded and burned. The armor was unaffected, but all Peter could focus on was Tony.

The red and gold armor was glowing pink, and he could hear the man scream in agony slightly.

 

It was all like slow motion, Peter screaming and watching as Tony's armor shut off and Iron Man was falling high, high and he hit the ground with a thud. He didn't move, and neither did Peter.

The others got to Tony first, but Peter launched himself towards the group so quickly that it actually hurt him. His vision was blurred, and he clawed at the ground before running to the others. "Tony, shit,  _oh my God,_ " he choked out between tears. The others looked at him with confusion, Steve walking up to meet him. Peter ran into him, hitting his chest.

"Calm down, kid," Steve told him, his eyes ice blue.

Peter pushed at him screaming, "Let me go,  _please_ , I have to see him!"

"Stay here, kid. We've got it handled," Steve breathed. His gaze wasn't on Peter, he was looking off into the distance.

He had never wished Captain America would  _actually listen_   _to him_  more in his life.

"You don't understand,  _please_!" Peter cried. Steve didn't move, blocking Peter off with his arm. The others stood nearby Tony, confused and dormant. Rhodey was knocked out next to Tony.

"Kid, I'm telling you—"

"Don't call me that," Peter hissed. His eyes shifted, and he huffed.

"You don't need to get involved, we have it handled." Steve told him.

He backed up slightly, eyeing the man across from him. "Fine. Y'know, I've webbed you up once, and I failed. I'll make sure not to do that this time." It was easy for the boy to get angry, quickly webbing Captain up with his stronger fluid and pushing him aside onto a car. The adult himself struggled, which only led to Peter shooting extra webbing from behind as he ran forward. He sniffed.

"Kid, I said no!"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Peter turned around. "I told you not to call me that! I have to go fucking make sure Tony is okay!"

"Why do you care so much? You don't know him! You're just a kid! You don't need to be handling this, we do!" Steve argued. Peter stopped, looking down.

"I know him better than  _any_  of you idiots!" Peter screamed, sniffing. "I'm the one who can power his Reactor, god damnit!"

"How do you know him?" Steve asked, seemingly not buying Peter's remarks.

This set Peter off completely. He turned to face the blonde, and every single shit he'd ever given about his identity was left in the dust as he ripped his mask off with force, revealing his busted lip and chin, tear stained cheeks and red nose. He was breathing heavily. He saw Steve blink before he set off.

"Because he's my fucking  _father_ , you dumbass!"

The scream echoed through the area, and it caught the team off guard as they turned to face Peter.

"And Mr. Rogers, I can't say for sure," Peter spat, "but if your father was laying dead on the ground, what would you do, huh? I'm pretty damn sure I know what I'm doing!" His words were getting choked.

The more he argued with Steve, the more Tony laid there lifeless. Peter couldn't do this anymore. Tony stark was laying dead on the ground. Peter started crying.

"I'm sorry—"

"Shut up!" Peter cried, turning back on his heel and running over to Tony. He was sobbing now, grasping at the metal armor. Natasha was next to him along with Wanda, taking his mask off. "Karen, how do I power this again?"

"I can transmit a backup cell from your suit into Tony Stark's. It may be excessively damaging to your suit, however. It is called the Resurrection Protocol."

Peter gulped, "Activate Resurrection Protocol."

"Place your hand on the Arc Reactor."

Peter did as told, looking once at Tony's closed eyes. He held his other hand out towards Natasha and Wanda on instinct, ready to web them up if needed. "Stand back," he told them lowly.

Placing his hand on the Reactor, Peter could hear the shifting of parts in his suit. He blinked back his tears when he heard the shifting of parts in his palm, and pressed his hand down on the outer plate.

He couldn't see what was happening, but suddenly the Reactor made a noise and his hand was somehow latched onto the thing but Peter couldn't breathe.

"Please work," Peter heaved. He opened his eyes, and the Reactor was sparking back to life, and his hand felt hot. Too hot for comfort. But it was alive, it was fine, and the Reactor was being powered. A bar was at the top of his view, and it was filling quickly. Peter choked, his hand pressing down harder and then it was on.

The boy fell on his side, sniffing up tears as there were more noises and shifts, and a sputter. Peter looked over to see Tony's mask retract and the man lay his bloodied head back. Peter sighed in relief.

"Ah  _shit_ ," Tony groaned, turning his head to face Natasha and Wanda, who just stayed completely still. "Why isn't anyone at my side? I'm pretty sure I just died."

"We were given orders to stay back," Natasha craned her head, advancing towards Tony.

"By who?"

The redhead nodded her head in Peter's direction, who was still curled on the ground, gripping his hand. He crawled back up to Tony, sighing.

"Of course it was you," Tony said, unsurprised. Peter sniffed up tears. "Hey kid, don't cry. You're fine."

"But you're not. Neither is Rhodey," Peter replied quietly. "I thought you were fucking dead."

"Hey, it's fine. We'll get Rhodes figured out." He grunted, sitting up and gently pushing Peter out of the way. The boy's eyes were bloodshot and nose red, and he looked at Tony with wide eyes. Tony winced, " _Ah_ , that's my back."

Peter was quick to put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you good?"

"Fine. Yeah. Getting old," Tony said. "Why don't you and Nat and Wanda or someone go get Rhodey's vitals, I don't think he was electrocuted."

"He wasn't," Peter sniffed.

"Okay, Peter. I get it. You're upset. But I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. We're all good here."

"You aren't fine!" Peter argued. "You just fell from the sky and your body was unresponsive till I did something! I couldn't lose you like that! Not after— not after," the brunet ran out of breath, collapsing onto the older man.

"You're not gonna lose me, don't worry." Peter was hugging him now, and Tony accepted it. "Yeah, lets hug. Hugs are good. Nat, get vitals on Rhodes and take him back to the tower." He sighed, looking at the others. Clint and Sam were by the Hulk, who was standing gruffly by a webbed up Steve Rogers. "Hey, Peter, why is Steve webbed up?"

"Got mad," Peter responded, wiping his nose.

"Yeah we're definitely talking about this later," Tony said. "Alright team, great job! Let's pack up and go home."

On his way, Peter ripped the webbing off of Steve with one swift jerk of his arm. They made eye contact, and Peter wiped at his eye.

"I'm sorry," Cap said.

Peter nodded. "I know."

 

Back at the compound, Peter sad in the infirmary with Tony, watching carefully over Rhodey. Pepper was next to the older man, a hand on his shoulder. He was silent. In the back of Peter's mind, he scolded himself for not also checking on Tony's best friend instead of being a vulnerable sobbing mess. It wasn't cool.

Pepper had thanked him earlier, and Peter hugged her tight. Their relationship had grown substantially over the past year just like his and Tony's, and she was good extra support for when May couldn't be there. Sure, she was nothing compared to Peter's love for May or really Tony, but it was good support that tried it's best to make up for the things Peter went though.

Peter's train of thought was obscured when he heard footsteps and a door open. "Hey, figured I would drop by and tell you I'm leaving, Bucky's waiting."

Peter didn't know where Bucky actually was, because he wasn't at the fight, but it didn't matter. The more important thing was seeing Tony stand up and force the blonde outside the door with a, "No, you're not leaving yet. We have to talk."

He made the mistake of not closing the door, and it was easy for Peter's senses to start up allowing the boy to hear the conversation as he looked down in dismay, pretending not to hear.

"What did you say to my kid?" Tony mumbled.

"I didn't say anything, he just—"

"No, you said something. Nobody sets Peter off. Ever. Why did he web you up?" Tony sounded impatient and angry.

"I didn't understand. He was upset when you fell and I, I didn't want him to get involved. I didn't know, Tony," Steve responded.

"Listen, I don't know what the fuck you said to that boy, but if you get on his bad side one more time for whatever reason, there's going to be some shit to undo. You have no right to do that.He's my kid, you do nothing to interfere here, okay, hotshot?" Peter shivered slightly, and he was grateful Tony did this. He looked at Pepper, who had a seemingly understanding look on her face. Almost like she was upset with Steve too. Peter looked back down in a hurry when Tony came back in.

"We're gonna be okay kid. Don't worry about what he said, yeah?" Tony told the boy. He must've caught Peter paying attention.

"Yep," Peter replied.

Tony softly laid a hand on the teen's shoulder, squeezing slightly before letting go. Peter smiled slightly to himself. They'd been through shit, they'd always go through it. But it was fine, really.

Plus, Peter was pretty sure Steve Rogers wouldn't look at him like a dumb kid anymore. Most of the time, at least.

"Okay."


End file.
